Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for navigating a scrollable list.
Various kinds of computing devices, from personal computers to mobile devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, people are increasingly using these devices for both business purposes and personal uses. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and people continue to use them for an ever-growing number of reasons, the users of these devices have demanded and will continue to demand greater convenience, functionality, and ease-of-use from their computing devices and the computer software with which they interact.
Lists of data are one kind of information that users of computing devices may access, and these lists may be used to represent a wide range of information. For example, a computing device may generate and present a list of content items such as a list of events on a calendar. However, these lists may be very long, and a user scrolling through these lists may find it difficult to navigate to important items in the list.